One basic problem with vacuum sewer systems relates to the high noise they produce. The noise occurs when the sewer valve opens and closes and when air is drawn into the open sewer. The vacuum sewer technique requires a relatively great volume of air to rapidly flow into the sewer immediately following the material to be transported. Further, the sewer valve must open and close rapidly. These functions cause considerable noise reducing pressure variations.
Reducing the noise level in a large vacuum sewer system is particularly difficult, because a large system has a greater total volume. As a result, large vacuum sewer systems typically require an intake of large amounts of air.